Isn't It Strange
by kennakitty
Summary: A Weasley and a Malfoy. This is the story of Ron Weasley's twin sister Gracelynn and how she experienced Hogwarts, love, and the rising of Voldemort.
1. An Unlikely Pair

AN: Hello!

Thanks so much for at least opening the first chapter of this book! It means a lot to know that people are even looking at it!

Anywho, this is my first time writing on here. Actually, it's my first time posting a fanfiction anywhere so... Yeah.

Awkward.

So this story goes through all seven of the years that Harry was at Hogwarts. Originally, I thought I would make each year a chapter but then I realized that that chapter would be like 7 billion pages long sooooo I divided it up! Each chapter will have the year they are in and the title for the part I'm writing about.

I really hope you guys enjoy it!

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY FILL ME WITH SO MUCH HAPPINESS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even though I wish I did).

1.

 _ **First Year Blues**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **An Unlikely Pair**_

Grace Weasley was completely and utterly squished. Cheering Gryffindors bombarded her right side with their unethical screaming and on her left stood a couple locked in romantic embrace. Clutching her book like a lifeline, she tried her hardest to focus on the story but it was no use; the inconsiderate people on her sides bumped into her hands every few seconds. _God why did I agree to come to this._

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN!" The Quidditch commentator announced rather loudly, extracting a loud groan from the irritated first year.

If any of her housemates heard her, they didn't react. She supposed they were too busy watching their house pummel into the Hufflepuffs. They were all perfectly content watching the near-barbaric display which was something Grace didn't understand one bit.

One last shove from the couple conjured a defeated scream from Grace.

"I can't handle this!" Grace screamed at her brother, who was cheering loudly next to her.

"What?" Ron yelled back without turning to look at her.

Losing patience with her brother, Grace stuffed her book under her armpit and grasped the loud face of her brother, drawing his ear to her lips. "I am going to the toilets!" She screamed right into her twin's ear.

Ron's face scrunched up as he struggled to cover his ear, "Alright, Alright! Bloody hell there is no reason to shout in my ear like that," And after those words left his lips, he returned to watching the Quidditch match, ignoring his sister completely.

Grace's eyes rolled back as far as humanly possible in exasperation as she resisted the urge to smack Ron with her book.

 _Fine, I'll just ignore him back._

Flinging her book bag over her shoulder, she tucked her book close to her chest and began to push through the screaming crowds. Her book was her shield as she pushed and shoved. She understood why everyone was screaming but what she did not understand was the pushing. Why would anyone push anyone at a Quidditch match? It's just a dumb sport.

Her whole family was obsessed with Quidditch, besides her mum and Percy (they seemed to be the only ones with any actual taste). Grace learned all about the dull sport from a few of her elder brothers. During the summer holiday, they would venture to the backyard with their brooms and spend hours upon hours flying around. While her siblings were flying around, Grace spent many hours in the summertime reading and writing.

Dreams were what got Grace through the hardest days. What she wanted most in life was to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. She, however, would be the most honest journalist she could. The facts would be hers for the taking.

Snapping out of her daydreams, Grace found herself standing a few yards away from the Quidditch field and a few yards away from the lake. There was a rumour that a giant squid lived in it, but she wasn't sure if she believed that.

Grace was just thankful to be surrounded by quiet. Silence was her main wish but that could never be achieved during a Quidditch match. And nature had its own way of breaking silence. Blades of grass rustled in the wind, blowing back and forth in the gentle breeze, brushing through everything it touched. Grace longed to stretch out in the grass and feel every blade tickle her skin.

With a deep, content sigh Grace placed her book bag on the ground then soon followed suit. "Finally, some quiet," Grace said to herself, opening her book to the page she had left off on.

Romance was dead. At least, that's what other people thought. Grace didn't believe that. She believed that everyone had someone waiting for them. They just needed to take the time to search. The book in her hands was the perfect example. The main witch had believed herself to be in love with a stocky wizard but it turned out that he was a bloody idiot. The witch then went on a long adventure and found a good-looking wizard.

Something in the distance tore Grace's eyes from the story, snapping her back into a reality full of dull people. A person stood right outside the Quidditch pitch, sighing deeply and running their fingers through their blond hair. Grace didn't want to concern herself with the stranger but she couldn't help but wonder who it was. She thought the whole school would rather watch the Quidditch match than sit outside it. Perhaps the person was like her. Perhaps she was over thinking.

Grace craned her neck to get a better view, praying silently that the unknown person would turn so she could see their face. From their body structure, Grace could most likely determine the gender of the figure. Skinny and tall yet slightly built around the shoulders and the arms. Obviously male. Or a very well-built female. Bloody hell that information didn't help Grace at all.

Maybe if she stared hard enough the person would turn and look at her. She prepared her best stare but she didn't need to, the figure had already turned and saw her.

The figure belonged to Draco Malfoy. The person she never thought she would see outside a Quidditch match. Last potions class, he did nothing but talk to that cow Pansy about how excited he was for the Quidditch match.

If there was one person Grace couldn't stand it was Draco Malfoy. From the first time she met him, Grace knew she didn't like him.

" _Red hair. Hand-me-down robes. Must be Weasleys," Draco Malfoy smirked at the twin brother and sister, his cronies guffawing behind him._

 _Grace felt Ron shift beside her. She knew she had to say something before her brother started throwing punches. Grace always seemed to be the more sensible of the two of them._

" _Speechless eh, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked again, turning to address Harry, "How about you come sit with us, Potter? You need to choose your friends wisely."_

 _Grace spoke before she could check herself, "Who said being friends with you was the wise choice?"_

 _The boys beside her audibly gasped at her outburst. Grace probably shouldn't have said that to him but she also didn't feel any remorse. In her mind, he deserved to be told the truth. She always believed in being honest with everyone she met. Even if the truth hurt._

" _What did you say, Weasley?" The shell-shocked Malfoy spoke in a low voice as he stepped dangerously close to the female Weasley._

 _Grace, however, remained unaffected. She looked the boy in his pale blue eyes and stood to face him. That time before she spoke, she looked over every detail of the boy. Pale skin. Pale hair. Pale eyes. Generally dull looking._

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

" _Sorry, I got a little ill when I looked at you the first time. I figured you wouldn't like it if I vomited on you. Although now that I think about it, vomit could probably improve your appearance."_

 _Ron and Harry stifled a laugh from behind Grace. But Grace didn't pay them any attention. She was too busy trying to remember every detail of Malfoy's face at that exact moment. His eyes were narrowed at the girl, his mouth hanging open in a shocked expression. His skin seemed to be paler than it was before, which Grace didn't think was possible. Every once in awhile, Malfoy's left eye would twitch angrily making Grace laugh a little bit._

" _You better watch yourself, Weasley. Just because you're a girl that doesn't mean I won't hex you," Malfoy threatened, pulling his wand out of the pocket of his robe._

 _Grace eyed the wand warily before returning her gaze to his eyes. "Hex me then," She said, holding her arms out so she couldn't defend herself, "I'm giving you a free shot Malfoy."_

 _His wand hand twitched with desire. He definitely wanted to hex her, but Grace knew that he wouldn't do it. He was all talk._

" _We are almost to the school. I will not get points deducted before I even get to the school. But heed my words," Malfoy put his wand back in his robe stepping closer to Grace as he did so so they were almost standing chest to chest, "I will not forget about this. You have made an enemy today."_

 _What a drama queen._

" _I never said I wanted to be friends in the first place."_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Grace Weasley," Malfoy sneered at the girl on the grass, his arms folded over his chest.

Grace sighed and looked up at her enemy, holding the book tight in her hands, "Look Malfoy, I am in no mood to talk to the likes of," She paused, looking him up and down in disgust, "you. Say what you need to and leave."

Malfoy's face flickered briefly. If Grace didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was surprised she wasn't fighting back. The truth was that Grace didn't want to fight with him at that moment. All she wanted to do was read her dumb romance novel and enjoy the quiet.

For a few seconds, he just stood there. Words seemed to take him a bit longer to process so Grace elected to ignore him and return to her reading. Her eyes ran over the page, jumping into the story more and more with each word. The main witch had just met the wizard and they had started talking.

A small thump sounded next to her, tearing her away from the story of the strong witch and wizard. What the bloody hell was that? Lifting her head from the book, her eyes immediately landed on the boy sitting across the way. Malfoy didn't say a word. He just sat there, picking at the grass around him, his eyes turned down to look at the grass. An eyebrow on Grace's face rose up. Why would he sit across from her? There was a mutual hate between the two. She thought that if two people hated each other, they would not sit near each other. Malfoy was closer to her than she would have liked. And he was two feet away.

"Erm, Malfoy?" Grace said, at a loss for words for the first time in her life.

The pale boy lifted his head, looking at her quizzically but saying nothing.

For a while, Grace and Malfoy sat in silence and just looked at each other. Grace let her eyes roam all over his face. His face was very pointed. But not necessarily in a bad or ugly way. Grace probably could've studied the strange boy all day but she figured she should say something.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Last I checked, enemies don't sit near each other if they can help it," Grace said as she closed her book, placing it back in her shoulder bag. She had a feeling she wouldn't be pulling it out again.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure," The Slytherin boy chuckled quietly, a small smile sneaking onto his face causing Grace to raise an eyebrow. She had honestly thought that he was incapable of smiling. Who was this boy in front of her?

Around Hogwarts he acted like the coolest person on the planet with his head held high and his pure-blood last name. But right then, he was not like that at all. He was being very peculiar with his head bent down to look at the grass, the corners of his mouth perked up. Grace didn't know what to think. What was she supposed to do?

Without thinking, she reached her hand out, prepared to lay in on his forehead but before her skin could touch his, he flinched away with wide eyes trained on her hand.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Didya think I was going to hit you?" Grace joked, smirking at him.

Malfoy moved his eyes from her hand to her face. The look in his eyes told Grace that she had an answer to her accidental question. Her smirk dropped just as quickly as her hand did.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking…" Grace said, grabbing a strand of her red hair like she always did.

Silence fell over the pair. Grace didn't know what else to say. Which was unusual. Grace always knew what to say. But this was different they were just staring at each other, neither of them wanting to stare into each other's eyes but neither of them being able to turn away.

"Be honest with me, Weasley," Malfoy started, continuing to look in her eyes, "Do you ever really think before speaking?"

A small smile crept onto Grace's face. He had nailed her right on the head. "I speak what's on my mind. Whatever that may be."

"Well, alright then," Malfoy said, a grin sneaking up on his face, "We are going to play a little game. I will say a word then you have to reply with the first thing that comes to your head. Then we will switch and you will ask me."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Grace replied sitting up straighter in her spot.

Malfoy casually scooted himself closer to Grace, enabling to see his green and silver tie. "Alright. I will start. Your word is… Muggle."

"Interesting," Grace replied with ease, "Is it my turn to say a word for you? (a nod) Okay. Your word is… Lion."

"Loud."

"What a great observation."

"You know, Weasley, I am pretty good at sensing sarcasm."

"Well I should hope so. I've been dishing out quite a bit these past few weeks at school."

"So I've noticed. I especially appreciated the comment you made to Pansy in Potions last week."

Oh yes. Grace remembered that lesson in potions. Pansy was a rather unattractive, rude girl that always seemed to pick on people close to Grace. That potions class, Neville had been preparing his potion when Pansy decided to make a jab at his potion. However, Grace couldn't remember exactly what she had said to Pansy.

"I remember the class but I don't remember what I said," Grace said with full honesty, hoping Malfoy would be able to remind her.

Her wishes were granted when the boy in front of her started laughing a hearty laugh. His laugh was contagious in every sense of the word. Every time he drew a new breath, an even louder laugh escaped with the it. Grace could feel herself smiling.

"You really don't remember?" He finally began after laughing for about two minutes, "I swear on my mother's life that I will never forget what you said. I have a great memory you know," He added with a small wink. Although, he was not very good at winking, Grace didn't mind. She appreciated the gesture.

"I may have a quick tongue but I don't have a very quick mind. I forget things very quickly so please remind me of what I said to Pansy," She said, smiling softly.

Malfoy's goofy crooked grin soon turned into a sly secretive smirk as he looked at Grace, "From what I remember, Longbottom wasn't doing very well with his potion and it had started to stink up the whole room. We could all tell that the oaf (a hard look from Grace), I mean, the very kind boy was becoming embarrassed with his potion. That's when Parkinson walked over to him and with her awful cackle she said 'That potion almost reeks as much as you!'" Malfoy paused, taking time to watch Grace's reaction, "Then right after she finished her awful insult, you responded without skipping a beat. 'Oh, Pansy. What a rude thing to say about yourself. I personally thought you smelled worse but I guess your opinion is all that _really_ matters.' The look on her face was priceless and I don't think I will ever forget it."

Now Grace remembered. Grace thought she should be at least a little bit embarrassed with her conduct. But at the same time, she did not care one bit. Pansy Parkinson was probably the most annoying person Grace had ever met. And they met maybe a month ago.

"Oh yes. I remember that day now. Well now that that is done, we have to finish our game," Grace said, scooting a tiny bit closer to Malfoy due to the rising volume from the stadium.

"Oh… Yeah, okay," Malfoy replied, a pale blush sneaking onto his cheeks. "Your word is… Family."

"Large. Loud. Annoying."

"Hey! That's more than one word. You cheated and so that makes me the winner."

"This game doesn't have a winner, Malfoy!"

"I invented the game. I invented the rules. So according to the rules I just made up, I am the winner."

Grace stared at the boy in front of her, face scrunched up and arms folded over her chest. The Slytherin boy just grinned a sort of grin that Grace would have never expected from him.

Minutes turned to hours and the two eleven-year-olds continued playing their game, laughing harder and harder as the words and answers got more bizarre.

As the game went on, Grace was learning a lot about the boy. And she loved learning. She learned that he secretly loved herbology and the study of plants. She learned that sometimes he liked to read quietly down in his dorms by himself. And she learned, that the crinkle by his eyes when he laughed meant that he wasn't as bad as she thought.

AN:

AAAAANNNNNDDD that's the end of chapter (ish) one! Woooo! I really hoped you guys liked it and want to read more because I do have a lot more things planned.

Again, please tell me what you think because it means so much!

XOXO,

Kennakitty


	2. Lost In the Dark

2.

 _ **First Year Blues**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Lost In the Dark**_

Years before Grace could make it to Hogwarts, she lived off the stories that her brothers would tell her. Every story told filled her with excitement and wonder. And Grace wasn't one to feel those things. She begged George to tell her stories over and over again so she could just imagine what it would be like to actually be a student at the school.

And at that moment, everything was better than she could have ever imagined.

Jack-O-Lanterns with a plethora of facial expressions hung as if suspended by invisible strings. The ceiling was as dark as the night sky with the full moon twinkling brighter than any star. And the food. Now, Grace wasn't much of an eater. But seeing the food in front of her, made her want to try everything at least once.

And her twin seemed to feel the same way.

Grace could swear that her brother was a bottomless pit. Handful after handful, he shoved food down his throat while his sister stared on at him with disgust on her face. Food dripped from her brother's chin as he talked.

"I admire you, Gracelynn," A voice said from next to her.

At the sudden mention of her name, Grace turned to look at the person next to her.

Lavender Brown was politely nibbling on a roll of bread, Parvati Patil sitting next to her and both of them were leaning forward to catch every word Grace said.

Grace didn't really care to know either of them. But considering the fact that Hermione was nowhere to be found, Grace figured she would have to sit through this.

Grace finished swallowing her pumpkin pasty before she spoke. "Please, call me Grace."

"Alright, Grace. I admire how you have the ability to put up with that," Lavender paused for a moment, searching hard for the proper word choice, "neanderthal."

"My brother is not a neanderthal." Grace said rather harshly to the girl, "I will admit, however, that his manners are lacking. That being said, Ronald is my best friend. Tied only with-"

Grace stopped suddenly. Looking across the room through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, she noticed a pointed face looking at her with a shadow of a smile.

A small smile crept to her own lips. A strange thing had happened after that first Quidditch match. After they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, an unspoken agreement drew them back together during the next match. And then the next. And the next one after that. And before the two of them knew it, they had become almost friends.

But nobody could know.

For obvious reasons, their friendship would be very frowned upon. Sure, they were both from pureblood families. But for ages the Malfoy family tormented Grace's father for his strange love of muggles. From birth practically, Grace was taught to never interact with the Malfoy boy. And Draco had even said that his own father said the same thing about her own family.

"Tied only with who? Who could be almost closer to you than your own twin?" Parvati said, rudely interrupting Grace's thoughts.

How long was she supposed to deal with them?

She elected to humor them all while steering away from her answer.

Should Grace lie to them?

Never. She vowed that she would never lie for any reason. And she was not about to break that vow now.

"I was just going to say that George was my best friend tied only with Ron," Grace said, not technically lying. She did have a close relationship with George. Anybody could see that.

Unfortunately for her, the former actually heard her admit it.

"Oh ickle Graciekins tells her ickle friends that I'm her best friend!" George gushes loudly, making sure that the declaration was heard across the entire great hall. Without any sort of warning, George had grabbed her head and pulled it to his chest, crushing her in a tight hug.

Grace clawed at his arm, "C-can't… breathe!"

"AW I CAN'T BREATHE WHEN YOU'RE GONE EITHER GRACIE!"

With a last laugh, he let Grace go and continued his conversation with Lee Jordan and Fred.

Grace rubbed her neck with a sneer on her face. As much as she loved her brother, sometimes she did not love his crushing hugs.

"Well, you being best friends with George is definitely plausible," Lavender said, after a few moments of silence.

Grace gave her a hard look, "Of course it's plausible. We're siblings. Bloody hell, Lavender, you really are quite-"

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a bang.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell screamed, holding onto his turban with one hand and flailing the other arm as he looked behind him to see if the troll had followed him.

He ran at full speed to the front of the Great Hall, screaming the whole way. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

When he finally made it to teacher's table, he stopped and stared straight at Dumbledore.

"Just thought you ought to know."  
The professor fell to the floor and the room around Grace erupted into screams. Grace knew she ought to be screaming with the rest of the students. But she just couldn't conjure one up. All she could think to do was look across the room for her friend. Students running back and forth with panicked expressions blocked her view. Grace was starting to panic just then.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore's loud yet calm voice rang out through the Great Hall, stopping all the panic in its tracks.

Hundreds of terrified faces, including Grace's, turned to where the headmaster stood with his hands in the air and a serene look on his face. His blue eyes twinkled behind his moon-shaped spectacles as he faced the students.

"Prefects, take the younger members of your houses back to the dorms."  
And with that, all eight of the Prefects spoke loudly to get the students' attention.

"Alright, first-years keep behind me. Don't fall behind," Her elder brother, Percy spoke with his held high.

Grace heard the words that he had spoke. She wanted to follow his instructions, as he was her elder, but she could not. Worry for her almost friend racked her brain. She was not much of a worrier so she did everything in her power to silence her mind.

Everything will be alright. Malfoy is returning down to his dorms in the dungeons.

 _Professor Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeon,_ A little voice in her head said.

Grace's eyes widened.

Before she could do anything, however, the silly girls she was talking to earlier began screaming again and pushed Grace out of the way.

And Grace, being the complete opposite of graceful, fell flat on the floor. Right on her face for that matter. The pain didn't stop there however. Nobody seemed willing to help her up, or move around her. To save the gruesome details, Grace discovered just how heavy some her classmates' shoes were.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," A voice rang from above her.

Removing her aching hands from her head, she turned ever so slightly to see who it was. Thankfully for her, she didn't have to travel down to the dungeons anymore.

"M-Malfoy? I-I thought you w-were-?" Grace started but her sentence was interrupted by a pale hand grabbing her arm.

Malfoy, using all the strength he could muster, attempted to help her off the ground. "Damn Weasley, what did you eat at the feast? Rocks?"

With a lot of effort put forth by both parties, they finally managed to get the sore Weasley off the ground and brushing the leftover food off of her robes.

As she brushed the food from off her, she turned to look at her kind-of friend, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Malfoy said, folding his arms over his chest.

The silence that fell between the two gave Grace the opportunity to look around her. The Great Hall emptied out quite quickly. She never thought that the whole school could have cleared out that fast.

"Anyway, Weasley, what were you doing on the floor?" Malfoy asked, taking half a step closer to her.

Grace looked at the boy across from her and furrowed her eyebrows. He looked disheveled. And that was not normal for him. His usually sleek and perfect hair was pointing everywhere. Grace had to resist the urge to flatten his hair down herself. Instead of helping him in that aspect, she answered his question. "I fell. Obviously. You're hair is atrocious, Malfoy. What are you still doing here? I thought you would've been the first to leave in order to fix it."

His pale eyes rolled in a perfect circle, "Ha-ha. You're hilarious. I didn't see your big head leave so I stayed behind to look for you."

A warm feeling swept through her chest.

 _He was just as worried as I was._

"We didn't even check to see if students remained in the hall," The quiet voice of Professor Flitwick sounded from the hall.

Panic stomped on Grace's temporary feelings of joy. Or whatever that feeling was. Nevertheless, panic crushed some feeling.

Quiet footsteps accompanied by loud footsteps made their way closer to the Great Hall. With each step, the blood rushed from both of the faces of the children.

"Well," The hard voice of Professor Sprout started, "during a situation like this one, you would assume no student would be stupid enough to remain behind!"

"Weasley," Malfoy whispered her name, panic dripping off the one word, "what do we-"

Hurriedly, Grace covered Malfoy's mouth with her hand so she could think.

"Shut up for a second."

With the new silence in the room and the approaching footsteps, Grace's mind moved at an extra fast pace while trying to figure out what to do next.

The tables had all disappeared during the children's panic so they had nothing to hide under. The room itself was generally bare. Void of curtains. Void of things to hide under. All that was left were some large, ugly goblin statues. Grace didn't even know there were statues like that in the room.

Her eyes widened.

Statues.

The footsteps approached at a more rapid place. Without another thought, Grace removed her hand from his mouth. Before he could fill the silence with words, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the statue in the corner.

"Wai-"

"Shut up!"  
The kids ran as fast as they could to make it to the statue before the large doors could open. Luckily for them, just as the large door opened they made it to the statue and hid behind it just as the teachers walked in. Unfortunately, there was barely any room for the two of them and they were standing chest to chest.

"I told Minerva there wasn't anyone in here!" Flitwick squeaked, stomping one of his small feet on the ground in frustration.

Grace could feel the other Professor getting irritated with the small man. The thought almost made her laugh but she figured laughing at the moment would not be an intelligent idea.

"I'm giving Minerva the benefit of the doubt. She is looking for four of her own students."

 _Four?_

"Four?" Flitwick asked the question that Grace had been wanting to ask.

"Potter, Granger, and the younger Weasley twins."

"Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are not in their common rooms? That's a very big deal. However," His footsteps began to creep towards the spot where the two kids were hiding. Grace felt her shaking hiding partner intake a deep breath. Before she could stop herself, Grace grabbed one of his shaking hands and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't believe anyone is in here!" Flitwick shouted from the other side of the statue.

A loud sigh came from the other Professor, "I believe you are right. We should search elsewhere."

And with that, and a few more footsteps, the Professors left.

Letting go of the boy's hand, Grace timidly looked around the statue. The Great Hall was completely empty once again, filled only with the statue and the children.

"Okay, we're clear now," Grace said back to the boy, stepping into the empty Great Hall.

Malfoy stepped out from behind the statue, both of his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Ya'know, all of this is kind of your fault isn't it?"

Whipping her head around to look at her companion, Grace folded her arms. "How is it my fault?"

"If you would've gone back with the rest of your house I wouldn't have had to stay behind," Malfoy said, stepping more into the artificial starlight from the ceiling.

"Nobody said you had to stay behind. I would've been fine." A lie.

Grace would not have been fine. She would have been worrying continuously had Malfoy not shown up when he did.

"Whatever," He said coolly, trying to keep his face as blank of emotion as possible, "You better get back to your dorm before you get in trouble."

Tilting her head, Grace looked at the boy, "Same to you."

Although Malfoy tried to give off the impression of being calm and collected, his eyes told a completely different story. With worry filled eyes, the Slytherin left the Gryffindor alone.

An: aaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd here is chapter 2! I really hope you guys liked it! I decided that I am going to try to have a new chapter every week. Usually on Sunday so be on the lookout! Anyway, thanks for reading this and please review and whatnot.

XOXO,

Kennakitty


End file.
